


Puppy love

by MichaelMell (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, I just wanted to write one of these, M/M, Magic, Vegeta and Goku have a secret relationship, kakavege, little Goku, little Vegeta, they turn into toddlers/babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her husband has been spending too much time away from his family and with her close friend's husband, Chi-Chi only wants the two to learn a lesson about being mature adults, not turn them back into children! Now her husband is back in diapers, and she wanted nothing to do with raising a third child, especially a full blooded Sayian! And being a child again, there's some secrets that just can't stay hidden anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write way too many fanfictions, and this is one I really wanted to do. It's weird and I didn't really know how to describe it but I'm having fun.

Chi-Chi pulls her car up to capsule corp, slamming the door shut and stomping up to pound on the front door.   
   “I'm coming, I'm coming!” Bulma swings open the door, surprise crossing her face before annoyance replaces it.  
   “Are you here to pick up your husband? He and my Vegeta have been closed up in the gravity room for days.” Chi-Chi sighs heavily, pushing in past Bulma and stomps up the stairs with the other woman running up close behind her. The gravity room door is swung open, brief noises of strifing filling the air before dying down.   
   “What're you doing here Chi-Chi?” Goku pops up in the door, clothes askew and coated in sweat from such an extensive amount of training with Vegeta.   
   “What am I doing here? What am I doing here! You've been gone for days and you ask what I’m doing here!” That obviously wasn't the right thing to say when Chi-Chi was already upset, and she explodes at Goku with her fists drawn. Bulma grabs both of the other woman's arms before she can get at her husband, thrashing about as Vegeta comes up to the door pulling on a shirt.   
   “Who is it Kakarot? We weren't done yet.”   
The other Sayian looks out, taking in the sight of his wife holding Goku’s back. Vegeta blinks at the scene, brushing down the creases in Goku’s shirt now that it's on his body.   
   “Alright!” Bulma takes control of the situation, pulling Chi-Chi back further and thrusting a Capsule Corp credit card at her.   
   “Alright, boys: get in the shower, you smell horrendous. Chi-Chi: why don't you go out for a while? Clear your head, do some shopping. Anything you want is on me.” The blue haired woman gives Chi-Chi an offer she just can't say no to, though she gives a grumble or two at Goku before leaving with Bulma’s credit card.   
   “You two. Shower, now.” Vegeta yanks Goku down the hallway towards his room and into the attached bathroom.   
    “If you aren't out in half an hour I'm going in there!” Bulma calls after them, door closing after her words.   
~  
Chi-Chi is in a considerably better mood as she pulls up at the market, getting out of her car with Bulma’s credit card safely in her pocket. It's impossible to max this thing out, but damn it Chi-Chi is going to try. She walks briskly, but still studies the things on display carefully as she walks. She starts with things for Gohan, picking out books and new notebooks and everything he might need more of. Then, Chi-Chi moves on to pick up some rolls of orange fabric, and spools of orange and black thread that she's running low on for Goku. His training clothes get shredded, even when he's only training, and Chi-Chi has to keep up with fixing and making them. Plus, she picks up more of the weights that get put in Goku’s shirts and arm bands, which he always seems to misplace.   
   “Hm, what else should I get?” The brunette taps her chin, eyes scanning the various things on display until they settle on one rather shady looking tent. The handwritten sign outside reads ‘revenge made easy’ in neat calligraphy letters. Perfect.   
~  
   “Vegeta!” Goku half complains, half laughs, letting his back hit the tile lining the shower walls.   
   “What is it this time Kakarot? I believe we're in the middle of something.” Vegeta grumbles, though a bit of a grin is on his lips as they move up across Goku’s neck.  
   “Bulma told us to hurry..” He doesn't remove Vegeta from his person, still giggling a bit as the prince bites and kisses his already bare skin.   
   “Then we'll hurry.” Vegeta's eyes move up to meet Goku’s, standing up straight and sliding both hands down the body of the other Sayian. Lips meet in the middle, hands circling hips and tracing along to find a row of indents left by teeth.  
   “But Vegeta-” Goku pulls off the prince’s lips, pressing back to them before getting a complete thought out.  
   “She told us-hey,ohmygosh!” He squeaks, Vegeta’s head bowing to sink his teeth down into Goku’s shoulder. The Saiyan's heels push up against the tile behind him, arms flailing up behind his head. It doesn't really hurt when Vegeta bites him like that, more like a pinch and then hormones and lust and all those feelings wash over Goku. Vegeta tried to explain it once, something about mates, but Goku didn't really understand it; all he knows is that it feels good.   
   “She told us to what, Kakarot?” The prince licks across the fresh bite, watching it heal behind the trail.   
   “She, she told us to clean up. Not get dirtier.” Vegeta frowns, brows furrowing at Goku before a smirk decorates his features once again.   
   “Fine then Kakarot, have it your way. I'll just have to wash you.” He lets go of Goku, though he doesn't drop the other to the ground, to turn on a stream of water from the shower head. It's near boiling, but neither Sayian could acknowledge how hot it is.   
   “What do you mean wash me? I can do that myself y’know.” Goku touches the new bite on his shoulder, tracing the divots Vegeta's teeth left in his skin. The bites always scar, on both of them.   
   “Of course not, you're a prince Kakarot.” Vegeta turns Goku around, huffing a bit when he has to reach up for the other's spiked hair.   
   “I'm not a prince, Vegeta. That's you.” Goku tilts his head back, lowering his hair more for the Sayian behind him to wash and rake his fingers through.  
   “You're mate to the prince then.” Goku doesn't understand the mate thing much, but it's pretty important to Vegeta so he tries to make sense of it. It's sort of like being married, but for aliens like he and Vegeta are.   
   “I guess I am, yeah.” He grins, turning around to face Vegeta once his hair is thoroughly scrubbed down with product. The prince is scowling at him, chin tilted to look up at Goku.   
   “You're so damned tall Kakarot, it isn't fair.” Goku can't contain his laughter, doubling over and holding his stomach as laughter fills the small space both Saiyan's share. Vegeta elbows him, catching Goku’s lips with his own briefly before shoving the larger under the stream of practically boiling water.   
   “Do I get to do your hair Vegeta?” Goku’s hair is askew in his face under the water, splashing Vegeta when he moves his head.   
   “Fine.” The prince turns, arms still crossed over his chest.   
   “Aw, c’mon, you want me to.” Goku nuzzles his face down in Vegeta's hair, circling his arms around his prince.   
   “Hey, Vegeta, I- are you okay?” Goku interrupts himself, looking down at Vegeta who now looks as though he's aglow. Though, upon examination of himself, Goku finds that he's emanating a bright light just like Vegeta is. That can't be good.


	2. Chapter 2

    "Hello?” Chi-chi peers into the dimly lit tent, letting her eyes adjust as she steps inside. It's bigger than she'd expected, with odd looking symbols painted on the fabric of the tent itself. It smells heavily of incense, and unlit candles line the fabric walls.   
    “Good afternoon young lady, have you lost your way? Or perhaps you've been wronged by a lover and are now seeking revenge?” Chi-chi swivels, eyes finding a man sitting behind a coveted table up against the back of the tent. He looks normal enough Chi-chi supposes, though a black, hooded cloak covers most of his features.   
    “Oh, that's exactly it Sir! I just don't know what to do about my husband!” She might have used a little more drama than necessary, but really that doesn't matter.   
    “Well please, come in and tell me all about it Miss.” The man speaks with a clipped accent, like British actors on tv but a bit easier to understand.  
    “Well, you see, it's just that my husband doesn't spend time with me anymore. He's always off fighting with Vegeta and leaving me at home with barely a word about leaving.” Chi-chi sits down at the table across from the man, leaning on her elbow. The man pushes back his dark hood, shaking blonde hair into place and leaning forward to look at Chi-chi with green eyes that could light up a room.   
    “Really now? Well, that isn't proper for a husband at all.” He pushes a tuft of hair out of his face, hoisting up a book onto the table and begins to leaf through it.   
    “So, what is it you're looking for? A hex? Or perhaps a curse on him?” The blonde beauty asks, flipping through pages with the tips of his fingers.   
    “I'm not really sure, I'm not exactly an expert on things like this. What do you think is best, mister, er..” Chi-chi doesn't remember getting a name from the man before she sat down with him.   
    “Please, call me Arthur.” Chi-chi receives an award winning smile, nearly bringing a flush to her face before she gets ahold of herself.   
    “And what I'd recommend depends on what the situation is. You said he's spending a substantial amount of time with another man, but is he cheating on you?” Arthur taps his fingertips together, studying how Chi-chi reacts to the question.   
    “No, he's not cheating with Vegeta, they're just being… Childish! I want them to learn what it's like to be an adult!” The magic man nods, flipping through his book and settling on a page.  
    “Right, this should work nicely.” He nods, bringing up a black candle from beneath his table and lighting it with a purple flame in a few words mumbled under his breath. He sets out a paper next, followed by a quill and a small glass jar.  
    “Right, Chi-Chi Son, November fifth, age 737… Childish… And today’s date..” Arthur mumbles to himself, scratching things down as he speaks. Wind is picking up a bit inside the tent, sweeping across the other candles that had lit the room to extinguish their flames. He folds the paper he'd been writing it on, holding it over the candle flame and allowing it to catch fire. He starts to sparkle almost, hair shifting and making a sort of halo around his face in the wind.  
     “Cum multis non dimisisti fidei, Promitto semper credunt Huius et quae sit, me discere ut det mihi quod volo et desidero soulfully!” Latin is beautiful in his voice, sliding past his lips and gracing Chi-Chi’s ears though she doesn't know what he's saying. The paper is still alight, one of Arthur’s hands holding the glass bottle to catch the ashes as they fall.   
    “Right!” Candles light around the room, sweeping the purple flames from the black candle to cease Arthur’s sparkle with the clap of his hands. It startles Chi-chi, making her jump in her seat before she could focus down at the bottle in the magic man’s hand.   
    “That's it?” Chi-chi looks around, expecting something to be different around her or for herself to be different.   
    “That's it!” Arthur nods, an award winning smile pushing up his cheekbones and crinkling the corners of his eyes in an overly cute way.   
    “It didn't change anything here, so it changed Goku and Vegeta?” She asks, trying to force her mind away from the cute gentleman in front of her and think about her husband again.   
    “Right you are! It should already be in effect.” The magic man tidies up his table, putting away the black candle and writing a label on the glass bottle in a language Chi-chi can't read.  
    “Alright! How much do I owe you?” Chi-chi digs out Bulma’s credit card, putting it back in her pocket and taking out her own wallet instead when she sees there's no credit card reader in the tent.   
    “How about you just give me a call sometime?” Arthur scribbles his mobile number on the back of his business card, handing it over to Chi-chi.  
    “You'd better pop on back and check on your boys for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I sure hope our magic man was familiar to at lease a few people~ (bonus for the first person who knows who I totally used for him; probably some spoilers and a chapter idea I'll write for 'em)


End file.
